The present invention relates in general to processes for assembling component parts of structures, for example aeronautical structures.
As is known, the assembly of large parts takes place with the aid of an assembly jig, on which one of the components of a structure to be assembled is placed in a predetermined position to allow other components to be subsequently offered up and assembled by means of machinery. To allow the parts to be positioned and secured in the correct relationship and with the tolerance specified on the design drawing, the jig is provided with supports having the property of being adjustable. The component to be mounted on the jig is designed to bear on these supports, through interface fittings previously attached to the component, to ensure that the component is centred on the supports. The orientation of the component can therefore be adjusted as desired by varying the height of the supports of the jig. The supports are adjusted until the aerodynamic surface is brought within the tolerances with respect to the other parts, using a laser measuring machine or mechanical stops.
This sequence of operations is relatively inconvenient in terms of production time, since, when the first component of the structure to be assembled has been placed on the jig, it is not possible to assemble the other components with it until the orientation of the first component has been adjusted so that it moves into the correct positioning as required.